board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 50 Nintendo Games
Started by WhiteLens in the light of interest in seeing how the board's Top 50 Nintendo Games would compare to what Famitsu Readers had. 1. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 2. Super Mario Bros. 3 3. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 4. Super Mario World 5. Super Smash Bros. Melee 6. Metroid Prime 7. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 8. Super Mario 64 9. Super Mario Galaxy 10. Super Metroid 11. Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal 12. Kirby Super Star 13. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 14. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 15. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 16. Super Mario Galaxy 2 17. EarthBound 18. Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow 19. Star Fox 64 20. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 21. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 22. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 23. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 24. Super Mario Bros. 25. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages 26. Mother 3 27. Fire Emblem (FE7/Rekka no Ken/Blazing Sword) 28. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 29. The Legend of Zelda 30. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons 31. Super Mario Kart 32. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 33. Super Smash Bros. 34. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 35. Metroid Zero Mission 36. Pokemon Black/White 37. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 38. Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald 39. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 40. Diddy Kong Racing 41. Paper Mario 42. Donkey Kong Country 43. Mario Kart 64 44. Tetris Attack 45. Donkey Kong Country Returns 46. Kirby's Adventure 47. Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising 48. Xenoblade Chronicles 49. F-Zero GX 50. Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (FE4/Genealogy of the Holy War) In comparison to what Famitsu Readers had: 1. Super Mario Bros. NES 2. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time N64 3. Super Mario 64 N64 4. Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past SNES 5. Mother 2 SNES 6. Xenoblade Wii 7. Legend of Zelda NES 8. Super Mario RPG SNES 9. Smash Bros. Melee GC 10. Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Wii 11. Fire Emblem – Seisen no Keifu SNES 12. Famicom Mukashi-banashi Famicom-DiscDrive 13. Super Mario Kart SNES 14. Famicom Tantei Club Part II Famicom-DiscDrive 15. Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker GC 16. Fire Emblem – Monsho no Nazo SNES 17. Legend of Zelda – Links Awakening GB 18. Super Mario World SNES 19. Super Mario Sunshine GC 19. Smash Bros. Brawl Wii 21. Donkey Kong Country SNES 22. Ice Climber NES 23. Mother NES 24. F-ZERO SNES 25. Kirby Super Star SNES 26. Mario Kart Wii Wii 27. Mario Kart 64 N64 28. Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Pikachu GB 29. Super Mario Bros. 3 NES 30. Super Mario Galaxy Wii 31. Star Fox SNES 32. Magical Vacation GBA 33. Kirbys Air Ride GC 34. Golf NES 35. Joy Mech Fight NES 36. Donkey Kong Country 2 SNES 37. Super Mario 64 DS DS 38. Legend of Zelda – Twilight Princess Wii 39. Legend of Zelda – Majoras Mask N64 40. Animal Crossing: Wild World DS 41. Donkey Kong NES 42. Smash Bros. N64 42. Volley Ball Famicom-DiscDrive 44. Banjo-Tooie N64 45. Baseball NES 46. Famicom Tantei Club Famicom-DiscDrive 47. Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi NES 48. Metroid Famicom-DiscDrive 48. Metroid II – Return of Samus GB 50. Super Mario: Yoshis Island SNES